


Dear Ash

by BlakRabbit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Eiji remembers his best friend on his birthday*In memory of Aslan Jade "Ash Lynx" Callenreese, 8-12-1968*





	Dear Ash

Dear Ash,

I want to write to you because I was thinking of you the other day. When I was in the studio, Buddy, my dog, had gotten into my pillows and thrown the feathers everywhere. It was a giant mess, but I couldn't be mad at him. It reminded me of the time we had that pillow fight when we were at the hideout.

It was early morning just when the sun was rising, and I saw you in your bed reading the New York Times. You had a serious look on your face, and then you saw me from the corner of your eye and smiled. You asked me to take a picture of you because it'll last longer so I went to go get my camera. I knew you were kidding, but I can never get enough photos of you. Taking pictures of you was my favorite pastime; I was never bored...you were my muse.

You say you were just "fuckin' around", but I replied with something like, "I can't understand you. Americans talk too fast for me." You get up from your bed and race to tackle me, but it was too late. I had taken a couple of photos before you covered your face with your shirt; you told me you would break Mr. Ibe's camera, and tell him I broke it if I wouldn't stop, and proceeded to tickle me to death to steal the camera. I kept laughing after the fact because of the faces you made trying to take the camera. You know I would never develop those photos; I love you too much to do that to you.

When you took the film from inside the camera I admit I was discouraged a bit, but I figured that I'd still had enough time to spend with you that we would take pictures again soon. Time had passed us so fast, Ash. I still can't believe how short time really was for us before you...

Anyways, you gave me the empty camera back to put away and surprised me by throwing a pillow at me while I was not looking. I hear you chuckling at me for the first time in a long while; last time was when we went to Cape Cod and gone fishing in the river.

"Serves you right" you said. I wasn't going to let you get away with that so I got my pillow and threw it at you. As I was going to get the pillow you threw at me you got my pillow and hit me with it. I grabbed the pillow and we started pillow fighting out of nowhere. I know Alex, Bones, Kong, whoever was in the hideout was wondering what we were doing or maybe they were happy that their boss finally got the chance to truly feel what it's like to be free. Free from all of your pain they see in you every day; I know they see it as well as I do because they tell me and they worry just as much as I do. I wish you could hear them wanting to get to know you and wanting to reach you.

Alex thinks the world of you; I actually spoke to him the other day. He's doing fine and is still holding down lower Manhattan maintaining connections with Cain and Sing; you picked the perfect leader to keep the peace. I know you told me to stay away from your world, but it's hard when I've learned so much and shared so much from your crew as well as Shorter's crew. I don't know very many people here in New York; I honestly don't want to meet new people. It hurts forcing myself back into the world I've been trying to run away from myself; in a way...I've become you. I don't know how to live a "normal" life anymore; what is "normal" anyway? As long as you're happy, right? As long as you're happy...

I was happiest when you were here; accidentally ripping pillows, feathers flying everywhere, jumping on the bed, seeing your bright smile with the sunrise radiating a heavenly glow through the window shining through your blonde hair. You really were an angel like Shorter said. An angel. I still can't stop crying some days; hoping what was said about that day was a lie. That you would just show up out of nowhere, and shout "Eiji" from the top of your lungs. I still wish for that day; I pray for that day to come. Everyday. Everyday of my life.

This hurts.

I miss you.

It's not fair.

I want you here.

We were unable to escape the pain that was set in motion from the beginning.

...But I would do it all over again if it meant that I could spend more time with you...with Shorter...with Skip.

My world is empty without you...

I know you all are protecting me from heaven, and that gives me enough happiness to get through the days. I'm pretty sure Buddy plays with Skip every now and then when I'm not at the studio. I'll continue to live to tell your story. Our story. I know people are listening; I see news postings from time to time from people that have listened to our story and wondered what if you were still here with us right now. It's August 12th...your birthday. People think of you everyday...I think of you every day.

Happy Birthday, Aslan, my best friend. You are missed.

Eiji


End file.
